


Ascendio

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, Fanvid, Gen, HP - Freeform, Video, gen - Freeform, harry - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need footage from HBP in order to do a vid to “Bravest Man” so this is my current MoM fix. I love this song and find it to be a perfect inspiring (and a tiny bit cheesy) soundtrack for Harry’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascendio

**Pairing:** None  
 **File Size:** 61 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Ascendio"  
 **Artist:** Ministry of Magic  
 **Summary:** I need footage from HBP in order to do a vid to “Bravest Man” so this is my current MoM fix. I love this song and find it to be a perfect inspiring (and a tiny bit cheesy) soundtrack for Harry’s life.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Ascendio](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Ascendio.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Acsendio on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/1-fISstcLKI) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/06/04/acsendio/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Ascendio.wmv)


End file.
